


【贾农】看看我

by sisiii



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisiii/pseuds/sisiii
Summary: “帅哥有那么好看吗？”
Relationships: 黄明昊/陈立农
Kudos: 9





	【贾农】看看我

*ooc禁上升

陈立农觉着自己的胆量还是很不错的

至少在看帅哥这件事上有所体现，被黄明昊一连抓住十几个看帅哥的抖音小号和十几个发狼虎之词的微博小号，然后光荣被黄明昊肏了一个晚上，并且肏昏两次。

你以为这就结束了?不，他是谁，他是陈立农哎，陈立农觉得帅哥还是得看的，老公哄着就好??行吧，帅哥重要。

刚好凑到黄明昊在外面应酬，自己在家，这个机会不拿手机看帅哥，你拿手机还干嘛?陈立农可是冒着被肏（bushi）的风险再次打开了熟悉的小号。

现在是七点，按照平常应酬的速度和今天的人物，肯定得十点以后才回来，稳赚 。

“好看吗?”  
“还挺好看……!!”  
计划赶不上变化，我靠，怎么这么早回来，陈立农慌乱之际瞄了一眼手机，才九点啊。小场面先别慌。陈立农十分快速的关掉手机。

免肏计划正式启动

第一步 套家常  
“你怎么这么早就回来啊……累吗?”眼睛不知道瞟向何处，“好看吗?”  
出师不利

第二步 试探  
“你看到啦?”陈立农你脑子是短路了吗?不然前面问题是谁问的?  
“嗯哼?”  
失败

第三步 见机逃脱  
“要不……我给你去煮醒酒汤?”陈立农丝毫没有从黄明昊身上闻到酒味，想来想去就这个借口好了。可能这不是个问句，陈立农没等黄明昊答应就站起身，准备退出这个舞台（bushi）

陈立农还没走出一步，就被黄明昊一推，瘫倒在床上“操。”陈立农希望黄明昊别听到这个字，听到现在立刻就得被肏个八百回，很显然黄明昊听到了，黄明昊歪了歪头，开始扯自己的领带，立农你完蛋咯。

陈立农双手被领带绑住，举过头顶，不敢看黄明昊，黄明昊把陈立农地头硬生生地掰过来，“痛。”陈立农脑子一片空白，黄明昊动作轻柔的吻下去，在当事人的唇上又突然变凶猛，黄明昊不断向陈立农发起进攻，不能说是进攻，应该是命令，一边亲一边又去解陈立农的衬衫，还剩一个扣子时又停手，黄明昊起了身，开始盯着陈立农，陈立农被这下一盯就更不好意思了，本来就红润的嘴唇现在变得更加诱人。

“要上就赶紧上，你行不行……”陈立农越说到后面声音越小，哦，对了，是自己偷看帅哥。  
“我不行?嗯?所以你就去看别的男生是吗?”黄明昊说这句话时是笑着的。  
“我操了，我tm怎么就说你不行了……”陈立农又无意识爆出几句脏话。行吧，我没了。

黄明昊知道自家小受只是嘴上功夫了得，只敢随便说说，要真枪实弹，跑得比谁都快，前几次喊的喉咙发炎就收敛好多，黄明昊在想这次会不会也行呢?

“喂，你快点好吗?”陈立农干脆直接闭上眼睛受死。

黄明昊想都没想直接扒下陈立农的裤子，并没有做扩张，直接进去，陈立农疼的直接叫出来，“我操，黄明昊你TM，很痛的……啊”黄明昊也不好受，被紧紧的甬道夹的想动都动不了。

实在忍不了，不轻不重地在陈立农屁股上拍了一下，“放轻松，不然受罪的是你。”“我TM还不知道?”嘴上巨人，行动矮子说的可能就是陈立农本人，双手被举过头顶，手又酸又累，看着黄明昊没有表情的脸，陈立农真觉得太累了。

惩罚就是惩罚，黄明昊试着在里面动一动结果没多大幅度，陈立农就痛的大叫，边叫还夹杂几句脏话，说到底还是心疼，陈立农这样，黄明昊就尽量减小幅度，本来说快速抽动的方法在看到眼前的人的模样之后彻底粉碎。

虽然已经湿了，但任然到不了润滑的程度，陈立农本来就是感性的人，但也不是遇到什么事就哭的人，在黄明昊的微小的动作下，陈立农还是控制不住自己的眼泪，别啊，陈立农，别掉眼泪啊，“黄明昊，太TM太痛了呜呜呜……啊……嗝……不做了呜呜呜……我不行啊……”陈立农一边哭一边打着哭嗝，黄明昊还是心软了，艰难地把替身抽出来，解开陈立农的手，陈立农还是在哭，肩膀一耸一耸，黄明昊抱了抱他。

“被日哭?!这TM怎么符合我man帅有型的身份啊，那年绝逼不是我，我是不可能哭的，更不可能被日哭。”

后来陈立农又拿出手机搜了搜

“怎么能控制自己的情绪，使眼泪不掉下来。”


End file.
